Sleep no more
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Ryoma ah tenido un accidente donde cae en coma y pierde la memoria, ahora Momo debe ayudarlo a recuperarla y decirle lo que antes no pudo...sin embargo, Ryoma olvidando lo que sentia x él quiere a alguien más [MomoxRyoTezukaxFuji y un poco de TezukaxRyo]


Sleep no more

(MomoxRyoma

TezukaxFuji

TezukaxRyoma)

Capitulo número uno:

The Chemicals Between us

Momoshiro se derrumbaba en el pasillo del hospital. Sus piernas no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo; cayó de rodillas, junto con su alma que se hacía jirones con cada minuto que pasaba...

_Ryoma Echizen..._

Ya no podía llorar más. Había derramado todas las lágrimas posibles...

_Ryoma Echizen... _

Todo el equipo de Seigaku estaba reunido en el pasillo. Apenas se habían enterado, corrieron al lugar para saber que estaba pasando... Tesura y Kaoru, quienes siempre mostraban un gesto frío y poco amigable, estaban completamente angustiados; no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa de Syuusuke o Kikumaru..., Kawamura, Oishi e Inui estaban sentados en unos asientos de espera, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

_Ryoma Echizen... _

Una escena se formaba en la memoria de Momo...

Ryoma Echizen, con el uniforme azul marino de diario, caminaba a su lado..., como siempre, los dos estaban callados..., no había pasado nada interesante este día que fuera digno de comentar... Salvo que ya era viernes.

-¿tienes planes para mañana?-dijo el menor de repente

Momo lo miró sorprendido

-¿mañana? ¿Sábado? No sé, ¿Por qué..?-

-uuhh..., tenia ganas de que fuéramos al cine...-decía algo desilusionado, clavando la mirada al piso

Momoshiro sonrió

-haberlo dicho antes, con gusto voy-

-¡¿enserio!-

-SIP pero... Me vas a tener que invitar unas palomitas, refresco y helado- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

(Una gotita cruzo la cabeza de Echizen)

-esta bien Momo- sonrió.

El camino siguió en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo, una alegría inmensa abordó al menor

_Al fin te lo diré... _

-bueno, aquí nos separamos-

Ryoma alzó la vista. Habían llegado al árbol de cerezo donde tenían que separarse e irse por calles diferentes.

-te cuidas y recuerda que mañana tienes que invitarme un refresco, unas palomitas y un helado..., nos vemos a las tres en el parque de los cerezos- dijo, alborotándole el cabello con un gesto juguetón y yéndose poco a poco del lugar, tomando la calle que doblaba a la derecha

-ah, esta bien- sonrió...

Antes de que Momo doblara a la izquierda en una esquina, Ryoma se despidió de él, con un gesto de la mano y gritándole:

-¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!-

La voz que sonaba tan jovial y cercana se alejaba poco a poco ... La cita nunca sucedería

_-¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!- _

Ahora era solo un susurro...

Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, era un niño. A pesar de vencer siempre a los rivales más fuertes, seguía siendo un simple mortal... Y ahora, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Momo no supo bien como paso todo..., fue cuestión de segundos...

El día estaba soleado, todo estaba en calma... Todo iba bien.

Ryoma estaba cruzando la calle principal para llegar hasta donde estaba él, cuando un automóvil salió de la nada.

Un chirrido de llantas, varios golpes secos y gritos de mujeres asustadas lleno el ambiente.

El chico no pudo quitarse a tiempo y el automóvil no pudo frenar. Ryoma pegó de frente contra el parabrisas, rodó por el toldo antes de 'volar' unos metros en el aire y caer de lleno en el pavimento, bañado en sangre.

_-¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!-_

-Ryoma... Ryoma...- sollozó.

Todavía podía verlo..., con esa tierna sonrisa...

_-¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!-_

Todavía podía escucharlo...

Se sentía tan culpable, como si hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera atropellado, como si hubiera sido él quien le estuviera robando la vida en ese momento...

Fuji sintió una pena inmensa por él. Casi todos 'sospechaban' de la posible relación que tenía con Ryoma, y no precisamente una relación de _sólo amigos_. Sin embargo...eso lo hizo meditar un poco...; lo que le había ocurrido a Echizen le había podido pasar a cualquier persona... Incluido él.

Se recargó en una pared y miró el panorama a su alrededor..., todos de verdad lucían preocupados.

Una asfixiante idea se apoderó de su mente...

_¿Y si él nunca le decía a la persona que más amaba cuánto lo quería? _

A pesar de haberse enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando iban en primer año, nunca podía confesársele. No encontraba la situación adecuada..., o más bien, el valor necesario. Esa personalidad tan fuerte le ponía trabas..., esos ojos castaños lo elevaban al cielo y lo hundían hasta el infierno al mismo tiempo. El horror y la esperanza juntos...

-Fuji, ¿te sientes bien?-

_Esa voz... _

-ah...-abrió los ojos- sí, estoy bien, Tezuka-sempai...-

El mayor puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miro con una expresión de recelo...

-¿seguro?-

-bueno...-titubeó-me gustaría tomar algo...-dijo con timidez-pero vine tan rápido hacia acá que se me olvidó traer algo de dinero...-

-no hay problema, yo te invitó- respondió, tomándolo por la muñeca- ¿alguien quiere algo?-preguntó a los demás. Nadie respondió, todos negaron con la cabeza.

Los chicos se fueron de ahí con lentitud. Fuji caminaba un poco más despacio que Tezuka, viendo, completamente embobado, la mano del mayor que lo sujetaba. Para su desdicha, el chico lo soltó a penas llegaron a la cafetería...

-un té de manzanilla con mucha azúcar, por favor-

Syuusuke esperó a Tezuka en una mesa, junto a una ventana que daba una vista preciosa hacía los jardines del hospital. Un poco de aire fresco los reconfortaría bastante. ..

-ten, aquí esta tu té...-

Kunimitsu dejo con cuidado un vaso térmico sobre la mesa y se sentaba frente al prodigio.

El dulce olor de la manzanilla inundó poco a poco el cuerpo del menor, liberándolo un poco de las tensiones.

-gracias, te prometo que te lo voy a pagar- decía mientras lo tomaba y le daba un sorbo.

-no hay problema...-

_Siempre tan cortante _

El capitán inhaló grandes cantidades de aire, buscando sentirse más seguro.

Todo lo que había pasado con Echizen lo tenía atontado, todavía no podía creer que estaba en ese hospital..., se sentía dentro de una pesadilla asfixiante..., nunca había visto a sus compañeros tan mal...

Ambos estaban en silencio, repasando sus miedos, meditando sus limites...

_Pensando uno en el otro..._

-----

El sonido de unos pasos alertó a todos. El doctor que atendía a Echizen hizo su aparición, ocasionando que todos se juntaran a su alrededor, siendo Momoshiro el primero que empezara a cuestionarlo sin tregua, totalmente desesperado.

-¡¿qué ha pasado con Ryoma!¡¿esta bien doctor! ¡¿le ha pasado algo grave!-

El adulto soltó un suspiro...

-El joven Echizen esta fuera de peligro mortal...-

Todos sonrieron. ¡El pequeñín estaba a salvo! Sin embargo, por la expresión del doctor, supieron que aún faltaban más noticias...

-pero, lamentablemente... Cayó en coma..., lo siento mucho...-finalizó, yéndose del lugar, dejando a los chicos con un nudo en la garganta

_-¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!...Cayó en coma..., lo siento mucho...¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!...Cayó en coma..., lo siento mucho...¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!-_

Ahora las voces se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer en un hoyo cada vez más profundo y oscuro..., incapaz de salir y sobreponerse...

_...¡¡nos vemos mañana, Momo-kun!-_

Ryoma...

En menos de un segundo, todas las ocasiones en las que había estado con el chico, cuando lo había visto jugar , cuando lo había visto sonreír... Todas y cada una de esas escenas pasaron por su cabeza finalizando con la última imagen del día anterior, causando que las lágrimas -que había creído agotadas- volvieran a derramarse por sus ojos...

El alma le dolía..., cada parte de su cuerpo estaba dormida, como queriendo mitigar un poco el dolor, pero era algo imposible...

Tal cual bestia herida, Momoshiro gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, tratando de despertar..., de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla...

Un grito se hizo escuchar en todo el hospital.

-¡¡¡RYYOOOMMAAA!-

_No pudo más. _

En cuanto las últimas fuerzas le abandonaron, se desmayó en el piso. Sus amigos se reunieron a su alrededor, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí..., pero él ya no los escuchaba..., en su mente sólo podía ver a una persona: a Ryoma Echizen...

-----

En una habitación de observación, un chico descansaba...

Tenía varios vendajes envolviendo varias partes de su cuerpo y un collarín protegiendo el cuello. La morfina que corría alrededor de su cuerpo le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor...

_Estaba soñando ..._

Dentro de su mente solo podía ver manchas de distintos colores, no podía distinguir nada..., excepto la figura de un chico..., un chico que le sonreía...

_Momoshiro..._

Sólo pudo ver la imagen una fracción de segundo más..., después de eso... Oscuridad. Una profunda y Asfixiante oscuridad...

----

Bueno, ahí esta mi primer fic con la pareja MomoxRyoma como principal D! Aunque también va a ver TezukaxFuji...y casi nada de TezukaxRyoma...

Ah...tenía que escribir este fic el día de hoy xX no eh dormido nada y ya son las seis de la mañana , así que perdonen cualquier error de sintaxis, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos... (de hecho, casi nunca estoy en mis cinco sentidos) , espero que les haya gustado y gracias x leer!


End file.
